


The End of Kings

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Mother of Dragons Daenerys Targaryen, Peace Negotiations, War, Waterbender Yara Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Fire Nation came for the Iron Islands, their Queen would accept nothing of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



When the Fire Nation came for the Iron Islands, their Queen would accept nothing of it.

Yara's bending was powerful; always had been. She shot jets of ice-peaked water into the sky to block the path of the dragons that threatened to draw near, and might well have held at bay the coming ships even without the assistance of her fellow waterbenders.

When the small boat with its white sail comes, however, she lets it through, and draws it in on a strong current. There is only one man inside: a dwarf, golden-haired, with a scar across his face. He introduces himself as Tyrion Lannister - curious, Yara thought; the Lannisters were a powerful family in the Earth Kingdom, with their mines, - and said that Khaleesi Daenerys I Targaryen (and other titles) wished to speak to her.

Yara had heard about the Mother of Dragons. Though not a strong firebender herself, so the story went, she could redirect fire and lightning both, and of course had her dragons. Three, after so long with none in the world.

"Aye," said Yara. "I'll meet your Khaleesi."

She brings her brother, rescued from the rogue metalbender Boltons and knowing the Earth Kingdom, and a small retinue, and they return in a larger boat that does not need sails.

At a glance, she knows the Queen; slight, silver-haired, and beautiful in the way that dragons are beautiful, power coiled under fire.

"Your Majesty," she said, eyes lingering.

Daenerys saw the look, and smiled. "And yours."


End file.
